Generally, wheels are fixedly mounted on hubs and the hubs are attached to axles. Bicycles, for example, have a front hub attached to a front wheel with the hub being rotatably mounted on an axle. The front wheel mounting includes a forked frame with each end of the forked portion being bifurcated. The wheel is mounted on the bicycle by inserting the ends of the axle into bifurcations so that the wheel rotates within the forked frame. The ends of the axle are threaded so that nuts threadedly engaged on the axle but against the forked frame and hold the hub rigidly in place. The rear wheel differs from the front wheel in that one or more driving sprockets are fixedly attached to the rear hub and driven by means of a chain and pedals. In this standard bicycle, the front and rear wheels are different, because of the hubs, and are not interchangeable. Further, the wheels are relatively difficult to take off and replace, generally requiring a minimum of one or two wrenches to loosen the nuts.
Similarly, wheels on any other vehicles that require a hub, are generally attached fixedly to the hub and the hub is attached to an axle so as to allow relative rotation of the wheel. All of these wheel and hub assemblies require special tools (wrenches, screwdrivers, pliers, etc.) to remove the wheel from the hub and/or to remove the hub from the axle. Also. the removal and replacement process is generally quite involved, including substantial movement of the wheel to engage it with the hub or to engage the hub with the axle, and the time consuming threading of nuts onto retaining bolts or screws into threaded openings. Further, in many instances (notably with bicycles) wheels are not interchangeable and several different spares must be maintained in the event of damage to either wheel.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved quick connect wheel hub assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved quick connect wheel hub assembly which is inexpensive and easy to use.
And another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved quick connect wheel hub assembly which allows the changing of a wheel quickly and without the need for tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved quick connect wheel hub assembly which allows a common wheel to be used.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved quick connect wheel hub assembly which allows a wheel to be quickly changed with little movement while providing a highly rugged and safe mounting.